


First Kisses

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One-Shot Series, just good times all around, other characters appear too but they really aren't that important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around the bees' first kisses across as all kinds of alternate universes....That's pretty much it I just wanted to write a multi-chapter fic where the bees kiss in every single chapter. Enjoy!





	1. Reminders

”Were we this close before?”

You turn your attention down to your lap where Yang’s head is rested. She looks up at you with curious eyes and you distractedly brush a couple of golden lock to the side before asking her to specify.

“What do you mean?” She hums for a moment as if she’s not entirely sure what she was asking either. Both your hands rest on her cheek and your thumps caress her smooth skin – you couldn’t help yourself. Yang didn’t seem to mind either way. She placed her hands over your own and squeezed playfully and affectionally. She looks at you quietly for a few seconds with a small smile on her lips, and before you get the chance to ask her again, one hand darts up and pokes you mischievously on the nose. Your face reactively scrunches up and she lets out a healthy chuckle. You can’t even bother to pretend to be annoyed with her; hearing Yang laugh makes your heart skip a few beats too many and you try to regain your composure enough to harmlessly flick her in the forehead in retaliation. Yang pouts but decides to elaborate her question after a few quiet moments anyway.

“Before our mission in Forever Fall, when I- you know… got hurt really badly and… forgot…?” Yang’s hands have moved down to her lap where she is currently twiddling her fingers together, poking and prodding at her own digits. “…were we ever this close? Like we are right now, I mean.”

You hum in thought. Instead of twiddling your fingers, you opt for resting them in your partner’s golden locks, smoothing out any tangles that might have become ensnared while you comb through the strands. “You mean if we were also a couple before your… accident?” That is not a memory you are particularly fond of revisiting. Those few but excruciating slow hours spend in Vales emergency center, waiting in uncertainty while the strongest member of your team had seemed to be near the brink of death…

A gentle hand resting on your cheek brings your thoughts back to the present where they belong, where they should be. You mirror her sweet smile and turn your head ever so slightly to plant a kiss against her palm. You don’t miss the slight shiver that travels through her body at the touch of your lips against her skin.

“…Yeah…” Yang eventually answers. It takes her a couple breaths to recollect herself before she regards you from her upside down position. “I read through some of the texts we sent each other on the scroll and the ones before that mission seemed… really flirtatious to me?” Yang shrugged and moved both hands to lie flat on her stomach, suddenly appearing uncertain for some reason. “I don’t know. I’ve just sort of been wondering about it for a little while now, but I guess it doesn’t really matter anyway haha…” Her laughter fell short and so did her smile, just a small inch. You brush a hand down the side of her face, coaxing her attention back to you. You hate seeing her so insecure about herself.

“We hadn’t really put a label on it…” You finally answered. “We both knew that we really liked each other, and we both eventually recognized that the other felt the same way, we just didn’t go through the same process of heartfelt confessions and adorable inquiries like we did this time around.” You said the last part with no small amount of teasing and Yang promptly covered her face up in embarrassment.

“Ugh shut up! I was really nervous okay?! You didn’t help at all by just standing there being all cool and collected and, well, you.” You giggle at that and lean brushing your nose against her hands to encourage her to remove them. Your eyes meet and there’s a certain stillness in the air – it feels familiar yet completely different at the same time. “Did- “ Yang gulps audibly. Her pupils encompass almost all of her irises, leaving only a sliver of discernable lilac in place. “Did we ever kiss?” You lean further down, the space between you becomes smaller and smaller and you’re close enough to her face that you can see the visible twitches in Yang’s slightly parted lips.

You breath out the answer, “yes…” Your other hand reaches up until you're cupping her heated cheeks. Your whole world, your moon and stars, and radiant sun, rests within the palms of your hands. You feel her warmth, her breath, every tangible sign of her being alive, and here with you. You never want to live another day where Yang isn’t a constant in your life. Never again. “You said it was your first.”

“Oh…” Yang’s seems to ponder for a moment, her brows tilted in evident thought before she returns to face you again with a subtle and endearing glint in her eyes. “Do you think it’s possible to have two first kisses?”

You don’t bother answering her question with words. You don’t think she expected you to either. Instead, you tilt your head down until your lips brush against hers. You feel her shiver again, much stronger this time, but she doesn’t falter at all. Her movements are hesitant and uncertain but also passionate and longing and you respond to that passion and longing with just as much joy, vigor, and love.  
You have full control over the kiss as your hands remain steadfast on her head, keeping her steady while you take every inch she is willing to give as if it was your first time all over again. You wonder if she still likes the same touches and gestures as before - if those muscle preferences somehow managed to remain unharmed after the blow. You decide to give it a test. You bite gently at her lower lip, catching it in your mouth and sucking on it and-

Yang gasped, her body temporarily stiffening before melting into your touch once again. You smile shamelessly into her lips while soft moans continuously escape from Yang’s lungs. She gets you back for it in her own way. A sneaky hand lifts up to your feline ears and gives a small scratch to the base. If your mind wasn’t so foggy, and if you weren’t in the middle of kissing your girlfriend, you might have playfully warned her about pushing her luck. As it stood though, you couldn’t find any real reason to fight her as a steady purr rose through your chest.

This wasn’t your first time kissing Yang – but it was your first time showing Yang exactly how much you utterly adored everything about her. Every brush of lips, every caress of your fingers against her skin every rumbling purr was another declaration of love and adoration and you could only hope Yang felt it all, the emotions behind the kiss, the love her girlfriend held for her.

Even if she forgot again, you would gladly spend the rest of your life just reminding her. You might do that anyway, just because you can.


	2. Adequate

It all starts, as many things do, with a kiss.

That pivotal first touch of lips and intimacy and vulnerability that sets everything off for the rest of the story to unfold. Though, as it stands, the "where", "how" and "why" will always differ depending on which story you're trying to tell.

In one story, their kiss is short and sweet. Things have moved a bit quicker in this world - Yang's tongue got stuck in her throat and Blake had just been standing there, her expression laced with shock and surprise when she had suddenly found herself enveloped in her partner's arms in the abandoned classroom. Her body felt so frail in her arms and Yang yearned to carry her tired body to bed. _Please, get some rest,_ she pleaded instead, and she made to leave with the simple hope that Blake would finally rest her eyes and know that when she woke up, she would still be surrounded by people who cared and loved for her. But then she saw Blake's eyes and she froze, because, god, Blake looked so... scared. But also relieved, yet most of all... confused. As if Yang was speaking another language, as if she didn't know how to react to being loved, the very concept foreign to her, or at the very least, reduced to a faint memory. But Yang _does_ love her.

Again, things have moved quickly, and the gears turned a bit earlier since their initiation and Yang quickly realized why she suddenly lost all interest in the "shirtless boys" the moment her eyes fell on Blake. Everything she was and did attracted Yang. Blake was beautiful, yes, but she was also smart. And kind. And passionate. And she had the most beautiful smile and expressive eyes and she laughed like snowfall on Christmas Eve and petunias blossoming with the coming of Spring.

Blake Belladonna was meant to be happy and loved. She needed to know that she deserved happiness and love in her life just like everyone else. _Even if she doesn't feel the same,_ Yang thought to herself, _she needs to know._

So, she asked her to the dance. She hadn’t meant to. Again, Yang’s tongue got stuck, and her heart rebelled against her better judgment. A dance would have sufficed, Yang scolded herself, she shouldn’t be forcing Blake to accompany her for the whole event, especially when she had already turned down Sun…

But then, to her utter surprise, Blake had said yes, and Yang barely managed to force down her excitement and tame her heart into place before it could leap out of her chest. She had to make sure, had to ask Blake a second time if she really wanted to. "You don’t have to go just for my sake-" Yang couldn’t imagine how red her face must have gotten with the curveball Blake had just thrown at her "–If you want to stay at the dorm and just relax that’s completely okay-!"

"I want to, Yang," and even with her bangs partially obscuring her steadily warming face, Blake still managed to assure Yang of her decision with complete and indisputable certainty. When she looked up again her eyes struggled to meet Yang’s - always shifting to the side - but her sweet smile was steady and sure. Yang was quick to envelop her partner in another hug, just as gentle but so much more joyous. 

The night of the ball arrives, and Yang has dressed herself to the nines, then redressed herself again until she looked like a ten, then she had reapplied her makeup and re-brushed her hair until Weiss suddenly barged in through the bathroom door and dragged her to the ball-room where they were supposed to have met up 20 minutes ago.

Everything looks amazing as Yang takes her place at the entrance, greeting all the students, and for a moment she gives Weiss and herself a mental pat on the back for a job well done before the door opens again and any mental capabilities she possessed effectively vanish into thin air at the sight of her partner. If Yang had dressed as a ten, Blake had apparently opted for ranking it up to eleven. Purple had always looked good on her and the royal color of her dress shone brightly as she took small tentative steps towards the small podium and right in front of Yang. She looked so shy, but also excited, and Yang latched onto the knowledge that Blake truly was here of her own volition and looking forward to a fun night with friends.

"You look amazing!" Yang beamed at her partner, even though the turquoise colored bow stood out horribly from the rest of her outfit, knowing that Blake had tried to purposefully leave her monochromatic color scheme behind for a more colorful and “festive” attire just made her heart melt even more. Blake’s cheeks promptly turned red at Yang’s proclamation, but she remained steadfast and returned her bright smile with an affectionate tilt of the head.

"You look amazing too. Though that’s not really anything new."

Blake’s compliment left Yang’s cheeks in a permanent state of flush for the entire duration of their dance, or maybe that was just because of their close proximity, or the feeling of Blake’s hands softly squeezing her own, or the radiant smile and joy of her eyes as one song blended into the next while the night still remained young and they treasured every moment it remained so.

Eventually, as the dance floor got more crowded and the students became louder and more excited as the songs turned equally chipper and enthusiastic, Blake and Yang decided to take a break out on one of the balconies. The air was fresh but thankfully not too cold. They stood out there in comfortable silence for quite a while, just taking in the sight of the starry night and the peaceful sounds of quiet nature around them.

“Thank you for convincing me.” Blake softly unveils the silence of the still night as she regards her partner with a small smile. Yang takes a moment to appreciate the sight; Blake standing in the alluring moonlight, her hair blowing gently in the breeze, and her golden eyes shining like hidden treasures in the dark was enough to take anyone’s breath away – maybe that was why Yang always felt so light and dazed around her partner. Blake Belladonna is just too damn beautiful, and Yang’s own body doesn’t know how to respond to it. She was absolutely doomed.

“Don’t mention it,” she says, “That’s what partners are for.”

“I just feel bad about worrying you guys so much…”

“Hey,” Yang puts a hand on Blake’s shoulder and turns her slightly so they’re facing each other fully. “None of that now. You’re here now, having fun with your friends and drinking horrible punch that has probably been spiked with cheap alcohol- ” they both share a quick chuckle at that- “and that’s all that matters now. So don’t start with the whole self-blame thing now, okay?” Blake looks uncertain for a second; Yang could spot the tiniest of movements from her bow as various emotions course through her partner before she eventually gives a small sigh and concedes.

“Yeah… okay.” Yang beams at that and gives her a hug, partly because Blake looked like she could use it, partly because she really couldn’t help herself. Unlike last time, Blake quickly melts into the embrace, hooking her arms around her and resting her head into Yang’s shoulder. The stars twinkled merrily in the night sky while the broken moon shines down on the two girls in the midst of their embrace. Though the world around them seems so tranquil, Yang can feel her heart pounding profusely against her ribcage, and she dearly hopes that Blake can’t feel the powerful staccato of her heartbeat.  She tries to calm herself down by gently running her thumbs through the crinkles of Blake’s dress under her hands. She appreciates the soft texture for a minute before Blake’s voice gingerly breaks the silence. “…Yang…?”

“Yeah?”

“…Why did you ask me to the dance?” Yang feels her heart plummet to the ground for a heartbreaking second. She pushes down the urge to quickly remove herself from their hug, taking an uncertain breath while she tries to compose her thoughts.

“…S-should I… not have?”

“N-no!” Blake pulls back in panic. Their eyes meet, and Yang can see sudden regret pass through her partner’s gaze, “No, I mean- it’s not that it didn’t want you to ask me, I’m- I’m – glad that you did I just…” She lets out a frustrated sigh and rubs her forehead for a second before she finds the right words again. “I guess, I just thought you might have chosen someone else to accompany instead, well, _me_.” Yang's brows furrow at that.

“…What do you mean?”

“Well… you know… You could have anyone go with you to the dance! I-I don’t mean to sound like I’m ungrateful or anything, I just… didn’t really think I’d ever be your ideal choice for a dance partner haha…” Her forced laughter fell short and Yang noticed the way her body suddenly shrunk in on itself, both her arms were crossed against her chest, and she looked down towards the ground so that her bangs covered most of her face. Yang quickly sought to reassure her partner. There was no way she was going to let Blake’s night end on a sour note.

“Hey, come on…” She gently lifted Blake’s gaze back up with a hand on her cheek and gave her what she hoped to be an encouraging smile. “Blake, you’re my best friend. You really think I’d want to spend the entire night dancing with some other loser instead of spending it with you?” Golden eyes shifted to the side, but her uncertain expression had been replaced with a delicate smile and it encouraged Yang enough to run a thumb down Blake’s cheek while her other hand reached for one of Blake’s and caressing it gently in the same manner. “Blake,” she waited until her partner’s gaze met her own before continuing, “there’s no one I would rather have step on my toes for three consecutive hours than you.” Her quip got the desired result of having Blake shove at her shoulder playfully while barking out a healthy laugh.

“Shut up! It’s only because you’re horrible at leading anyway!”

“Excuse you? I’m an excellent leader, thank you very much. You’re the only dance partner I’ve ever had that’s complained, so you’re definitely the problem here.” Blake’s brow quirked at that and she settled her arms around Yang’s shoulders, recommencing their close embrace from before, and Yang’s heart nearly leaped out of her throat.

“Oh?” She asked inquisitively, “which other “dance partners” have you had?” Yang gave a shrug of the shoulders, her feet shuffled slightly against the pavement, pretending to act cool had never been a problem until the night she met Blake. She really was going to be the death of her own day.

“Oh, you know, just… old classmates from Signal. They used to host these kinds of balls too, though it was only between us Signal students without other schools as well.” Yang felt a smirk settle on her face, “if you’re feeling jealous, I can assure you, you are an extremely adequate partner compared to those guys, toe stomping not-with-standing.” Blake rolled her eyes at that.

“Really know? _Adequate?_ I feel so honored.”

“You should! You are definitely a better dancer than those guys were kissers anyway so- uh…”Yang tried in vain to halt her string of words mid-sentence but it was already too late. Her face flushed violently, and Blake’s surprised expression did not help matters at all.

The atmosphere quickly turned from comforting to awkward and it was now Yang’s turn to stare down at the ground while she silently cursed herself over and over again. Blake didn’t say anything, and the silence almost threatened to suffocate Yang while she restrained the urge to go bang her head against the wall. _Great,_ she thought, _I just had to make things super awkward between us now because of my big mouth._ _Way to go Yang…_

The blonde thought frantically of ways to play off her embarrassing comment as another bad joke, but any words she might have thought of were immediately halted when she felt Blake’s hands settle on her cheeks. Blake pulled her face up until their eyes met. They were both close enough for Yang to feel her partner's warm breath against her face. Blake seemed almost expressionless, but the telltale twitches of her bow immediately revealed her nervousness. Yang stood completely still - didn’t dare to move a muscle. Blake’s thumbs caressing her cheeks eventually broke her and she couldn’t help placing a hand against one of Blake’s. That finally drew a reaction from her partner as her lips twitched a quick second, a brief note of relief. Yang swiftly realizes that Blake isn't willing to go any further unless she gets the clear signal that she’s allowed to. Yang doesn’t know what to do – breaking the heavy silence with spoken words almost feels like a taboo, as if it would ruin everything, ruin this, whatever _this_ was. So, she did something else instead and rested her forehead against Blake’s. She moved both hands towards Blake’s face, brushing away rebelling locks of hair before cupping her cheeks tenderly in her palms. A blissful smile settles on Blake’s lips and Yang mirrors it.

They stood like that for only just a short minute, though if you’d asked Yang, she wouldn’t have been to tell you how long or short the moment had really been. Time itself seemed to stop and the world around them all but disappeared. Of course, it did - This moment didn’t belong to the world; it belonged to them.

Blake leaned up, her eyes closed slowly while her lips softly parted. Yang felt the small hitch of her breath collide with her own as she reflected her partner's actions. She leaned her head, closed her eyes, and found herself waiting in agonizing limbo until she finally felt Blake’s lips brush against her own.

It was nothing like she had ever imagined it.

It was so much more.

Her entire body shuddered delightfully under the ministrations of Blake’s lips moving against her own. It was a soft kiss, but it certainly didn’t lack enthusiasm. Blake’s hands tightened and pulled Yang even closure, deepening the kiss at the same time and drawing a mortifyingly audible moan from her blonde partner. Yang felt Blake smile against the kiss and decided to get some revenge by moving one hand down to tickle her at her sides. Yang came to two discoveries at that moment, one: kissing Blake felt amazingly good, and two: kissing Blake while she was giggling felt equally good and made her heart feel so full it almost threated to burst.

The kiss ended with Blake placing quick pecks against Yang’s lips before they finally drew away to lock gazes again. Blake’s cheeks were wonderfully flushed, and Yang had no doubt that her cheeks must have been equally red, if not more so. They moved their arms more comfortably around the other while Blake was the one to this time lean her forehead against Yang. She gave Yang another peck against her lips before giving her a mirthful smile.

“Still just “Adequate”?”

Yang kissed her again as an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned for this fic to be one long one-shot with all the different scenarios pilled together, and this chapter was going to act like the "introduction", before I decided to structure it into a multichapter fic, hence the weird beginning to this chapter. 
> 
> I'm not really happy about the pacing of this one but eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm mostly satisfied with what I got written anyway. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck with a pretty brutal writer's block for a while now and school isn't exactly helping. I feel bad about not updating any of my works or even starting new ones, so this series here will mostly just be a place where I can practice writing one-shots and just get the creative wheels turning :) 
> 
> It honestly feels really good to finally get something out after so long, so I hope you guys like it! I don't really know how I feel about it yet, at least it's better than nothing :/
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
